Ragnarok
by bigJ1000
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless see 4 people fighting a giant dragon, they will soon learn they are part of an even greater journey the gods can't even begin to imagine. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

In the beginning, there were two titans. One is said to have come from Heaven, its pure white body reflecting any and all light. This was the White Fatalis, protector of Heaven and Earth. The other was said to have come from Hell itself, its rocky skin and lava like blood killing the Earth with every step it took. This was the Dire Miralis, Ruler of Hell. The two brothers' fought for eons, none of them gaining the upper hand, until the White Fatalis created Man and Women, mammals with supreme intellect and massive numbers, to help him fight his brother. Unfortunatly, his brother had the same idea. He created the Monsters, massive creatures of all shapes and sizes, to help him fight the humans and his brother. The war continued for 100 years, until the humans created weapons. They slowly started to beat the Monsters, decreasing their numbers. The remaining monsters, fearing for their kinds survival, fled across the world. All of the remaining humans gave chase to the beasts, wanting to kill them all. All but one human boy. Commited to the White Fatalis, the boy we call The Hunter, climbed the Dire Miralis' head and stabbed his right eye with a primitive Long Sword. In pain, the Black Flame of Calamity never saw his brother until the White Fatalis, grabbed his head in his jaws, and removed his evil brothers head from his neck, leaving him dead deep in the planet's crust for a couple hundred years. His adrenaline dying down, the wounds from his brothers creations finally caught up to the White Fatalis. The White Fatalis fell to the ground, dead. But before they died, the two brothers left a curse and prophecy respectivly. The curse stated that he will return one day,and all life, be it the monsters that deserted him. Or the cause of his death, the humans. Regardless of what they are, they will all perish. The prophecy stated that his creation, a young outcast, different from his people,will befriend his brothers' creation, a pitch black wyvern with a missing fin, and finish what he started, and kill the Dire Miralis for good. Time went on, and soon the two titans were nothing more than stuff of legends. Creatures from both sides,tried to become one of the titans. Be it a monsters evolution or dark human magic, they were killed regardless of strength. But both sides will soon learn that the legend, is not a legend at all, and the Black Flame of Calamity, will return once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Storyline 1 Me and Toothless were leaving. I just couldn't kill the Nightmare. The fact that Berk could never accept me, it was enough to make me leave. The glares, the beatings from the other teens, and the villages fake respect. I hated it. True Gobber cared for me, but it would only go so far till he started hating me. Thankfully, Toothless cared for me. Ever since we spared each others lives, we became good friends. I packed up my knife, an extra pair of clothes, and a notepad and charcoal pencil. In the distance I could hear my former crush Astrid throwing her axe at the trees. Not wanting Toothless to be found, I hopped on the black dragon, and took off into the clouds. We flew off towards the East, slightly South-East. It was nearing sunset a little while later when we saw an island. I think it was a Volcano on the account their was a large amount of smoke around the sky surrounding it. Around the entire island was a large cliff, about 100 ft high, right above a beach of pebbles. Dragons of all kinds littered the entire area. An incredibly large explosion suddenly went off inside the mountain, sending massive rocks everywhere. A large hole in the mountain was soon filled by a dragon that would make a Nightmare look like a Terror compared to it. When its 150 foot body finally exited the mountain, its right side was soon racked with more explosions, smaller than the first, and what looked like slightly large arrows, rained across the slightly burnt flesh. I looked closely and saw 2 people, both male, running across its spined back towards it six eyed face, dodging the bludgeon-like tail that was trying to crush the them. One of them was wearing a gray, bug-like armor, and was carrying a giant orange hammer that was probably the size of the wielder, smashing the rows of spines on his way to the head, leaving a green goo where the hammer struck. The goo soon exploded, making the monster lurch forward in pain. The other was wearing a black and gold armor, and was carrying a large, thick, black and gray sword, and was running towards the head, away from barrels he just placed on its back, which soon exploded violently. He slashed across the creatures burnt flesh, black lightning danced from the blade in intricate patterns into the veins and muscles, making the beast stagger. On the right side of the giant was a boy and girl, firing the arrows, and firing large black balls that exploded against the dragon hide. The girl was wearing pink armor, scales of many greens and pinks lined the boney protection source, giving her a look of dangerous beauty. On her right arm was a large black & orange shield, and on her back was a large glowing shield, while her back carried a large stick of complicated design. She was firing a large pile of arrows on her right, while her stick & shield pulsated with energy. The boy was wearing a red scaled armor with makeshift wings. A blue pony-tail sprouted from the top of the head piece. Orange Webbing was inbetween the armor for mobilty. Countless notches lined the armor, filled with an unseen solid. He had a crossbow looking thing folded on his back. A large pile of 5 or so black balls laid on the ground to his left. He was firing the exploding balls, and one was fired, another almost instantly took its place. Pretty soon the girl loaded an extra large arrow and fired it. When it hit the neck of monster, it thrashed around madly, throwing the two men off its back, towards the ground. The beast turned its head towards the men, jaws wide open. "Toothless, fire a plasma blast and grab them NOW!" I yelled. Without warning, Toothless dived and charged his fire, the whistling sound filling the air. The fireball impacted against the giants head, knocking it over , breaking the horn off, and cracking its crest. When the two men were almost at the ground, Toothless caught them, and glided over to their partners. Dropping them, Toothless and I flew to the edge of the cliff, leaving the dumbstruck people to the beast I decided to call... The Red Death. 


End file.
